Oleander
Oleander is the Kawari entrusted to report on Dakota Claas. He stands as Hylion's Representative on the Kawari's behalf. He has a diplomatic attitude and does what he has to do in order to get the job done. His magic is Poison Magic. Appearance Oleander's appearance is much more wolfish than that of his kind, who generally take on fox-like features. His body is much larger than a Kawari's, taking on a much bulkier look. He is still relatively streamlined, however, his dark, purple-gray fur lying flat against his body, for the most part, unlike a Fire or Ice Kawari. His tail and cheeks are the only exceptions, both having a large excess of fur that fluffs outward. The fur beneath his eyes, under his tail, and on his toes is much lighter than the rest of his body, taking on a pinkish purple hue. Large, bone-like protrusions decorate his chest and head. Three line his chest, several beneath those that look much like a rib-cage, and two grow from his muzzle to stick above the crown of his head like a pair of horns. These parts are not made of the same material of his actual bones but seem to just as hard, if not harder. If they were to be broken or cracked in any way, it would eventually mend back together. Wisps of highly poisonous gas flow from behind his head and he has sharp red eyes. Personality Oleander's appearance may stray from the fox-like features of his species, but he easily makes up for it in personality. He is sly and manipulative, using a silver tongue to turn any situation to his favor. He is one to work smarter, rather than harder, and can easily bring in others to help achieve his goals. He never hides the true nature of his behavior, and if someone were to ask how his accomplishments came to be, he would tell the whole, unadulterated truth no matter how bad. He believes that the ends will always justify the means, and whether or not others believe that is irrelevant to him. Oleander also seems to have zero regards when it comes to his speech, allowing whatever first comes to mind to leave his mouth. Most of this pertains to insults or grating words, and more often than not, they are aimed at Dakota since she is oftentimes around. He's a poison Kawari who's worthy of such a title, as he doesn't need the corrosive properties in order to break others down. Despite this, his role and dedication have never wavered, and he remains solely devoted to the Kawari Queen. Any request she were to make would be fulfilled wholeheartedly by himself, and she and her children are the only individuals he truly holds respect for. Any other formalities, such as speaking to his partner Dakota Claas, is strictly because of necessity rather than any feelings he holds towards her. He believes humans to be especially low, though understands that their power far surpasses that of his own kingdom, so refrains from going out of their good graces. History Oleander's life has always seemed to go in his favor. His parents loved him unconditionally, and he had no siblings to compete for that attention. Moreover, his manipulative ways seem to have been something he was born with, and he has always been able to play tricks on Kawari his own age. He stuck his nose into things he probably shouldn't, though with a cute face and an apology that sounded sincere, he was let off the hook the majority of the time. His destructive behavior eventually led him to develop Poison Magic, and his corruption became physically damaging. No true harm came to those around him though he'd destroyed his own food with his magic a few times accidentally. He learned to control his powers better after having caused part of his own fur to melt away, which has by now grown back, thankfully. Magic and Abilities Poison Magic *'Poison Fang: '''Oleander's teeth become infused with a potent poison. He bites his opponent, and if the poison were to get into the target, it would cause severe erosion. *'Poison Rampage:' By stomping his paws, the ground becomes infused with deadly poison. By controlling its path, he can cause it to erupt beneath his opponent, causing blunt and corrosive damage to their body. *'Poison Point: By covering his body in a thin layer of poison, Oleander becomes virtually invulnerable to physical attacks. Coming into contact with his body causes an immediate reacting, the poison so potent that it automatically wears away at nearly any substance. *'''Smog: A thick, poisonous fog exudes from Oleander's body, forming a noxious cloud. Being trapped in the cloud causes severe corrosion, and the smell from it could cause some to go unconscious *'Oleander Bloom: '''Oleander creates several oleander flowers from poison to surround his opponent. The plant is not dangerous unless it goes within the target, through open wounds or consumption, though not many opponents are dull enough for the latter. Physical Abilities '''Outstanding Memory:' The poison Kawari has a memory that has proved to be quite useful. As someone who must relay information constantly from one source to the next, this comes in handy very often. While his memory is noted not to reach photographic levels, it comes pretty close. He sometimes uses this against people as well, as he tends to keep hold of embarrassing or otherwise damaging information for a very long time. Great Strength: Despite being no larger than a human child, Oleander possesses a great deal of strength. The exact extent of his strength is questionable though he is capable of carrying things at least twice his weight on his back. Due to a lack of thumbs, he doesn't romp around picking things up, which is why his strength is questioned. Enhanced Durability: Most likely due to the volatile element he controls, Oleander's fur when is very resistant to damage dealt by magical means. However, while it does absorb most of the shock, if he were to be hit physically, it would wound his body. The small bone-like structures on the outside of his body also serve as protection. He is much like a tank, being able to tak many hits before breaking down. Category:Aaniimee Category:Kawari Category:Hylion